


Never Kiss and Tell

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, First Date, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=264856">this prompt</a> on Glam_Kink, asking for Brad/Tommy romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I have this square on my kink_bingo card and I had no idea how to approach it... "vanilla kink". And then I wrote this kind of by accident. :)

“So, what’s with all the wining and dining?” Brad asks, quirking his lips into an easy, curious smile. The table they’re at has a candle in the center, and they’re tucked into a quiet corner of the restaurant. Tommy’s already ordered wine, a rich red that seems more expensive than Tommy’s usual fare. Brad isn’t used to much class on his blind dates. Not that this date was exactly blind.

“Adam thought we should hang out. He said I’d like you.”

Adam had said the same to Brad. “That’s him thinking with his dick,” he tells Tommy. “He wants to see us make out.”

“If you knew that, why’d you agree to go out with me?” Tommy tosses his head, swinging his fluffy, blond hair out of his eyes, and gives Brad a coy little smile. Brad hadn’t expected that.

“You really wanted to take me out, didn’t you?” he asks quietly.

Tommy’s shoulders lift in an exaggerated shrug. He doesn’t stop smiling, even as he lifts his wineglass to his mouth. His lips are stained red when he sets it down again. Brad licks his own lips, tasting the phantom droplet of wine he feels there.

“Never knew you were so classy,” Brad says. He looks Tommy up and down again, seeing him in a new light. Tommy isn’t his usual type; he isn’t broad-shouldered or tall, and he’s wearing more eyeliner than Brad’s worn in months. But he’s dressed sharp, a neat, fitted black button-down and a black tie on top, and tight black jeans that aren’t ripped. Black is apparently Tommy’s color. Brad feels underdressed, but he’s glad he took Adam’s advice and wore a pinstripe vest and fedora instead of just a t-shirt.

“I know how to take somebody out in style,” Tommy replies smugly. He probably loves subverting expectations. It’s probably why Adam likes him. It’s probably why Adam thought Brad would like him. And Brad can’t help but like a guy with a subversive attitude towards tradition.

“I’m not a girl, you know,” Brad says. “And I’m not your prom date.”

“But you appreciate romance,” Tommy says, leaning over the table so the candle lights his eyes. He takes Brad’s hand and lifts it to his mouth, laying a gentle kiss on Brad’s knuckles. Brad feels suddenly warm and blames it on holding his arm over the candle.

“You’re charming,” he says.

The waiter arrives with their food. Tommy sets Brad’s hand back down on the table, gentle and careful, like Brad’s made of glass. The plates are all done up with fancy garnishes and artsy drizzles of sauce. It looks delicious and expensive.

“You could’ve taken me out for pizza and beer, y’know,” he says under his breath. His cheeks feel hot. Surely the single candle can’t be putting out that much heat.

Tommy smiles, saccharine sweet and adorable. He tucks his hair behind his ear, but it doesn’t stay for more than a second. “Maybe another time.”

After dinner, there’s dessert, and after dessert, there’s coffee. Tommy doesn’t even let Brad see the check, just hands over his card and signs the receipt and asks if Brad’s ready to go. When Brad nods, Tommy gets out of his chair and holds Brad’s jacket open for him to slip his arms into. Brad tilts his head back and grins knowingly.

“You’re so into this,” he says under his breath.

Tommy pecks him on the cheek. “So are you.”

Tommy drives Brad home, then holds his hand as they walk up to the door, but he doesn’t let Brad take out his key. They stand on the doorstep for a moment, staring at each other. Tommy’s hand is really warm, but not sweaty. Brad tugs him gently, pulling him closer. Tommy leans in. Brad closes his eyes. He feels the lightest brush of lips against his own, the hot rush of air as they both breathe. In keeping with the theme of the night, Brad waits for Tommy to make his move.

“Goodnight,” Tommy whispers.

Brad’s eyes fly open and he wraps a hand around the back of Tommy’s neck before he can pull away. “You cannot be serious right now.”

“A gentleman doesn’t fuck on the first date,” Tommy says.

“Fuck that,” Brad snaps. He closes the distance between their mouths and slips his tongue between Tommy’s lips, urging him to open up and participate, which Tommy does, and well. He’s obviously been learning from all that stage-kissing, because he goes in for Adam’s signature tongue move, and Brad suddenly feels like he’s in a flashback, only with less neck strain because Tommy’s really not that tall.

They kiss for ages, wrapped up in each other, but every time Brad tries to shift towards the door, get his keys out of his pocket, Tommy stops him. They finally pull apart and breathe each other’s air, pressed together from head to toe. Brad clutches the sides of Tommy’s leather jacket and Tommy has his hands low on Brad’s hips. Brad can feel how hard he is through those tight pants.

“Goodnight,” Tommy says again.

“No. Stay.”

“Not on the first date.”

Brad groans in annoyance but he can’t hide his smile. Tommy is taking this so seriously, it’s almost more adorable than it is frustrating. Tommy kisses him chastely, a quick press of lips, then lets him go. He walks backwards down the path back to his car.

“I’ll call you,” he says.

“You better,” Brad shouts. “Motherfucking tease.”

Tommy laughs, high and bright, and twirls his keys around his finger. “You loved it. I’ll take you out to a movie next week, we’ll make out and I’ll feel you up in the back row.”

A thrill shoots through Brad’s gut at the idea of it, like they’re teenagers, or—Brad swipes his finger along the rim of his fedora and winks at Tommy—like Tommy’s courting him, all old-fashioned and proper.

“You get off on this, don’t you?” he asks. Tommy doesn’t answer, just smiles at him and slides into his car. Brad stands on the step and waves as Tommy drives off. Once the bright taillights disappear around the corner, he pulls out his phone.

> @GoCheeksGo: Lovely dinner with @TommyJoeRatliff. A perfect gentleman!

 

 _fin_.


End file.
